Time for Flower Viewing! Everyone Assemble!
Time for Flower Viewing! Everyone Assemble! ~Grand Egg Cooking Party~ Easter Prologue ~The Egg Magistrate Appears~ Midday, two days ago. "Today's specials: Double egg bowl, Spring vegetable quiche" Demi: Ooh, that sounds good. Murphy: The spring vegetable quiche is made with plenty of potato and fresh eggs. Midday, yesterday. "Lunch buffet: Egg fair underway" Demi: Whoa, there are 10 different types of omelettes? Guinness: Welcome! I recommend the egg pudding for dessert too! And, last night. Duvel: Welcome, Demi-san. I recommend this egg cocktail for today. Demi: Eggs here too!? Duvel: It's because Easter is approaching. This country celebrates Easter quite lavishly. After giving me the drink I ordered, Duvel explained the situation to me. Duvel: This time of year, the citizens all come together, bringing egg dishes and holding a party. Note: The eggs used for eating on this planet are spherical. Duvel: Friends coming together, couples, families... Within one's workplace as well, the celebrations differ in scale... Duvel: But the celebrations involve everyone bringing egg dishes to a place with beautiful scenery. Demi: Huh. A celebration all about eggs... Sounds delicious... Duvel: There is such a wealth of different types of egg dishes, after all. Duvel: It is particularly exciting for those involved in a food service occupation, as they can use this opportunity to show off their skills. The next day, after Duvel-san spoke with me. Demi: (For today's lunch, I think I'll have some onigiri over on a warm bench...) Overbearing voice: Oi, Demi! Demi: Hwha!? Carlsberg: How are you getting along with your Easter preparations? Demi: What preparations?? I haven't heard anything about that... Carlsberg: You fool! As Commander, you should be taking initiative in this planning! Demi: Owah!!! Carlsberg: Hmph! I will lend you my assistance, just for this year. You should be grateful. Demi: Um, thank you very much. To be continued in chapter 1. Easter Ch. 1 ~A Young Man Dragged In~ Carlsberg: Easter requires the following! Egg-related food, and alcohol! Carlsberg: Also, soft drinks and a venue for the banquet. Carlsberg-sensei began teaching me the customs of Easter. Carlsberg: I have already taken care of preparations in regards to the venue, the eggs, and those in charge of cooking. Demi: Isn't that pretty much everything!? Carlsberg: Of course not!! Demi: Huh!? Carlsberg: ...Hm! Trappe: Hm? Carlsberg-san's sharp glare locked onto Trappe, who just happened to be passing by. Carlsberg: You. You operate a warehousing business, didn't you? Do you have room? This will be a large order. Trappe: Y-yeah. What do you plan to store, and for how long...? Trappe was under pressure from his forceful request, and he responds somewhat taken aback. Carlsberg: Those present here in charge of procuring drinks will soon be collecting large quantities of canned juice and beer. Demi: In charge of procuring drinks... do you mean me!? Carlsberg: And I would like for you to store those drinks. The time period would be for the next five days. Trappe: Got it. I'll get you an estimate now. Trappe closed his lid, and I heard a faint scratching sound coming from his keyhole. Trappe: Sorry for the wait. Trappe: The quantity'll probably vary, so how about this special pack plan? Carlsberg: Oh? You do quite a good job. Trappe: !!! Carlsberg: Alright! Demi, hurry on and get to work! I will handle the storage fees. Demi: Understood, I'm on my way. Thanks for covering the storage fees too. To be continued. Easter Ch. 2 ~An Increase in Personnel~ Ringnes: Demi. Demi: Ringnes-san! As I was about to leave to procure drinks, Ringnes-san rushed on over to me from the training center. Ringnes: Carlsberg asked me to help out, I'll be collecting drinks with you. Demi: Ringnes-san, you're on the Easter staff too? Ringnes: Yeah. By the way, Tiger is in charge of securing the venue. Ringnes: Since he would likely just drink any alcohol he collected. Demi: I can definitely see him doing that. Ringnes: First off is orange juice, for kids. Ringnes: And then, the beer. There are two types to suit different body builds, which differ in alcohol content. Demi: Understood. To be continued. Easter Ch. 3 ~Senpai in a Good Mood~ Trappe: Place all the alcohol you brought here. Demi: O-okay. Toss toss. Demi: Wow. The cans we collected are getting swallowed up inside of Trappe. Demi: Amazing! I didn't expect you to be able to fit so much! Trappe: !! Trappe: It's not that amazing. It's not some skill I gained by my own efforts. Carlsberg: However, you're not doing a bad job of it. Trappe: !!! Demi: Carlsberg-san! Carlsberg-san suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Carlsberg: Demi, how goes your progress? How many drinks have you collected so far? Demi: Here. I have the numbers written on this memo. He glanced briefly over the memo I handed over. Carlsberg: Hm. Quite a good pace so far. Demi: G-good pace!?!? I was already feeling something odd before, but as we prepare for Easter... He really is... nice. Demi: (Whisper whisper) H-hey... Ringnes-san? Ringnes: What is it, Demi? Demi: Is it just me, or is Carlsberg-san acting nicer than usual...? Given how he usually is, I carefully and somewhat fearfully asked Ringnes-san about it. Ringnes: No need to worry. He's always like this at this time of year. Ringnes: Carlsberg likes farm animals. Ringnes: He probably just gets excited about how this festival is all about seabird eggs. Demi: Wow... If only every day were Easter, he would be really happy, huh. As I ponder on impossible dreams... To be continued. Easter Ch. 4 ~Easter Legend~ Ringnes: We've cleared out the enemies. Shall we go collect more drinks today? Demi: With all we've gotten so far, I kind of feel like we have enough. Even if every single one of the troops were to participate in the party, isn't this too much? Ringnes: No, we still don't have enough yet. A tremendous amount of alcohol is consumed during the Easter celebrations. Ringnes: Tiger drinks far more than most... as do others. Ringnes: Carlsberg has also been increasing the scale of the festival each year... Demi: .....He really, really loves Easter, huh. Demi: Does Easter have a really important significance in this country or something? I don't recall anyone celebrating this much back on Earth. Actually, I was never even sure what day it was on. Ringnes: Oh, that's right. This will be your first Easter. Ringnes: I'll take this opportunity to tell you more about the history behind Easter. And so, Ringnes-san began to explain to me the origin of Easter. It all began over 10,000 years ago. The king of a particular country really liked birds. Warning! The following play is acted out by the troops, but does not reflect their actual personal history. Bird-loving King: I want to eat. All the birds. The king hunted as much as he desired. Before long, he had hunted all of the birds on the entire continent. Bird-loving King: Birds... No more birds on this island... The king desired more birds, and began to travel to other lands in his search... Crrk! Baaaaam! Bird-loving King: Ah. I'm falling... (Note: They say the king did not have wings.) The king's ship was destroyed in a storm, and he was thrown out into the sea. Bird-loving King: I'm, dying... But as the king was on the verge of death... Shiiiine From within a great light emerged a single, beautiful bird. (Note: They say it was actually a gigantic seabird.) Beautiful Bird: If you are able to promise me to reflect on your actions and limit your bird hunting to one bird every three days... Beautiful Bird: I will save your life, and return birds to your continent once again. Bird-loving King: Yes, okay. Promise... Beautiful Bird: I will accept your words. As he heard the bird's voice, the king lost consciousness. When he came to, he was on the shore of his original land. And from within the forest, he heard... Coo coo, cuckoo. Cluck cluck, bukaw... Bird-loving King: Birds...!! Birds were restored to the land once again, and the king carried out his promise to the end of his days. Ringnes: And that is why we celebrate Easter, as it is said to be the day that birds were restored to our land. Demi: Huh! So that's the story behind the Easter tradition. A king who overhunted birds, huh... Ringnes: Yes. This is also why we do not eat poultry on Easter, but instead only consume eggs. Demi: So that's why it's an egg festival! Demi: (Corona-san would probably be unsatisfied with this though...) To be continued. Easter Ch. 5 ~Business Booms on the Farm~ Floris: U-um... Good afternoon... Is Carlsberg-san here...? Around the time we were wrapping up the Easter preparations, Floris came by. Carlsberg: I've been waiting, Floris. Do you have them all? Floris: Y-yes! 500 seabird eggs, as ordered. Thank you very much for your purchase... Demi: 500!? How large-scale even is this festival...? Carlsberg: Demi! Demi: Y-yes!? Carlsberg: I am going to go distribute these eggs to each of those in charge of cooking. Carlsberg: You, go ahead to the venue with Trappe and Ringnes where Tiger is waiting. Demi: Understood. In the end, he's ended up planning and executing this whole thing, so I obediently followed his orders. To be continued. Easter Ending ~Eggs! It's a Party!~ Tiger: Yooo! We've been waitin' for ya! Stella: Demi, over here! This is the area for the Easter banquet! Demi: Hold on! You guys have already drank this much!? There's already a huge pile of empty cans behind them. Tiger: Hah ha ha! I brought these along just to pass the time. Stella: This is separate from the stuff everybody gathered up together. Like a pre-meal drink! Demi: An excuse only a heavy drinker could come up with... Stella: Anyway! Isn't this place so pretty? Demi: Eh? Stella: Switch on, my lantern! Demi: Whoa! The light illuminated a ceiling of sakura flowers above our heads. Tiger: This is the number one most popular Easter gathering spot every year! Tiger: Carl really pushed for this, so I had to come claim this spot real early in the mornin'. Demi: I see, thanks for going through that. (So they've been drinking this much since morning...?) Trappe: Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to pull out the alcohol now and I need you to check it. Demi: Oh, right! Thanks for bringing it all the way over here. Trappe pulled out and lined up the huge quantity of drinks he'd been storing. Trappe: They're chilled as well. There should be no errors in the numbers. Demi: Yeah, you're right. Really, thanks so... Carlsberg: Everyone, gather up! Demi & Trappe: Wah! Moritz: Hiya, Commander-chan. ♪ I brought some eggs benedict. Duvel: And I brought egg chiffon cake. Singha: I've got smoked egg and basil salad. Guinness: I brought our hotel's famous fritters, and some sauteed mushroom and egg with salty iglo. Murphy: Since it's a banquet, I tried 3 different kinds of rolled omelette. Karhu: Ehehe. I have boiled egg onigiri and homemade mayonnaise. Demi: S-so lavish... Carlsberg: Hmph! With my negotiation skills, this much is simple. Carlsberg: The cooks and dishes are all accounted for. Let us begin the Easter festivities at once. Carlsberg: Trappe! Where do you think you're going! We're about to have a toast. Hurry on and grab a drink. Trappe: You want me to participate too!? Carlsberg: You helped out with storage duties, of course you've been participating this whole time! Trappe: Huh, no... I mean, that was just a business order, right? I've been paid, and given a receipt... Tiger: Mgoooh! This fritter and tartar sauce are amazing!!! Trappe: !!! Carlsberg: Tiger, you...!!! Don't start eating before the toast!! Carlsberg-san yelled as he rushed off to take the food away from Tiger. Trappe: .....Sigh. Demi: Here's a drink for you, Trappe. Thanks so much for going along with all of this. Trappe: It's nothing... I just carried out the job I was ordered to. That's all. Demi: And now that job is over, so you can enjoy the banquet with everyone as one of their comrades, right? Trappe: ....!! Ringnes: That's right, Trappe! You've been with our squad longer than most, after all. Trappe: T-that's... true, but... Carlsberg: Alright! Everyone is holding a drink, right!? Demi & Trappe & Ringnes: !! Carlsberg: Now, let us have a toast to this Easter night! Cheers!!! Everyone: Cheers!!!!! And so began the usual grand, lively festival. Both food and drink began to disappear quickly. Demi: (Ringnes-san was right... I'm glad we collected so many drinks...) Before I knew it, some unfamiliar citizens also mixed their way in... The night drew on, bustling and lively. The end. Category:Event Stories